


Insatiable Desire

by fvalconbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is lust fuelled secret sex in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Desire

Their hands clasped together, skin sticky and grip slipping but never letting go. Breathing was laboured in exhaustion but desperation fuelled them. They pressed their foreheads together intimately, feeling closer to each other than they had previously thought possible.

The moving train rocked with them in their embrace, the window steamed up behind her, cool on her bare skin. His trousers were pooled on the floor and her skirt hiked up to her hips, underwear forgotten somewhere in the compartment. His other hand held her firmly, securely in place against the window and her knees dug into his hips and she gripped him tightly, feet crossed at his back and using it as leverage to meet him halfway.

He mouthed a pattern down her neck as he pressed into her heat. She cried out unashamed against his shoulder, letting him hear what he was doing to her, how he was affecting her. The noise echoed but was contained by the silencing charm.

Her nails on her left hand were digging into his shoulder but it soon found its way to his sweaty blond locks and tangled into the thick mess. She grabbed it roughly and he groaned ramming forwards uncontrollably. She forced him forwards, pulling his head down to meet her lips, swollen and parted. They joined in open sloppy kisses, all tongue and teeth, moaning into each other.

"Please, Draco!" She begged, no longer in control as the words tumbled from her lips, pleasure was twisting in her stomach and tingling between her legs unbearably as he continued to push so deep inside her, stretching her and touching her in all the right places. She could feel her muscles tense as tendrils of pleasure spread from her core, so unbelievably overpowering. With every push so close his hips pressed against her and he rubbed against her deliciously, sparking an insatiable desire inside her. She felt desperate for release and her head hit back against the window dangerously hard as she started to lose all control she could feel herself start to throb around him, he felt impossibly hard and so big inside her she was amazed she could take it. She started to tremble, first in her thighs and it spread slowly throughout her, building and she clung to him.

"I got you, I won't let you go." He whispered, biting down on her shoulder hard enough to make her feel it the next day. She cried loudly, her chest heaving and the pitch in her voice frightening high, each breath coming out as a moan or whimper. Her fingers twitched for something to hold onto and her legs started to ache as she pushed back against him, trying to feel everything, to take him for everything he had.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted, unaware she was even speaking. All that mattered was the man holding her, fucking her so perfectly, wrecking her in the most wonderful way. He let go of her hand and she eagerly grabbed onto his shoulders using the new found control to wrap her arms around his neck and thrust against him, bouncing hard and fast and making him tremble and moan. His hands felt strong and large as they gripped her bare arse encouraging her, he stumbled backwards as the weight became too much for his weak legs, for his trembling muscles.

Their mouths met again furiously and his knees hit a bench as he almost tripped over his trousers. He allowed himself to sit and shoved his ass down the bench so she could rest her knees on the edge, she held him down reigning control. His hand found their way under her skirt immediately which had fallen and now covering up her exposed skin. One hand went to her hip, holding it tightly enough to bruise as he guided to ride him. Their hips and thighs were wet with sweat and their mixed body fluids making the slide easy and she rubbed back and forth, grinding agains this dick and making his eyes flutter closed. His other hand went to her pussy, fingering up and down her slit, dipping into the wetness and massaging across her lips and then circling her swollen clit with two fingers, confidently.

Hermione was a mess, she was flushed and blushing beautifully, her hair damp and curling with sweat. Her hands reached up to her shirt and she pulled at it frustrated and popping the buttons, the material fell open and she pulled her bra down exposing her bare breasts to Draco.

Draco's left hand that was holding her hip found its way to her breast cupping the soft flesh and groaning as he let his head fall forward and bury his face against them. His right hand wrapped around her back and he pulled her tight against him, the angle changing and making the girl squeal in delight. He mouthed at her nipples, feeling them harden under his tongue as he sucked and licked at them, groaning around the little buds as he tortured them.

Losing his patience as he felt Hermione's pussy spasm and tighten around him once more, he flipped their position so quickly that he almost winded her. He kicked his trousers off and pulled her shirt over his head letting the air hit his sticky skin. He knelt between her legs and lifted one leg so it rested over his shoulder, deliberately lifting her skirt so he could watch himself sink hotly into her puffy pink pussy. It was overwhelmingly tight in the new position but he grabbed her hips and forced her down.

Hermione writhed under him and he shook with the effort not to come right then as he watched himself disappear into her and then bit his lip grunting as he watched the ecstasy across her pretty face.

He slammed into her roughly, his movements a bit shaky and imperfect but his pace quickening as he watched her. Her chocolate eyes shot open and they kissed, deep and demanding. "Oh, fuck, I'm gunna come!" He muttered and tried to pull away wanting one more orgasm from her before he let himself go but she dug her nails into his arse and thrust her hips up sliding his cock back into her.

"Come inside, come on, Draco." She whined, fucking herself awkwardly on his cock because of the position they were in. To Draco it was the fucking hottest thing he had ever had the pleasure of witnessing and he saw white as he snapped his hips forward in a rapid pace and was tumbling over the edge.

Hermione gasped and ground against him greedy as she felt him convulse against her insides making her sob and tremble and then she was coming so hard she couldn't breath until it was over, she could feel herself squirting around his cock, the liquid coming from her in thick streams and running over the two of them and soaking the seat below them.

He let go of her leg and let it fall gently to the floor and then hovered over her gathering her trembling form into his arms as they both rode out their emotional highs, hands linking together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
